A Hero's Choice
by Subject87
Summary: Ben remembers the choice he made four years ago that changed everything, one shot based on the Episode "Absolute Power"


Ben stood at the edge of the cliff just outside of his hometown, he could see all of Bellwood from here. He unfolded the picture as he pulled it out of his pocket and sighed as the rain, pouring in torrents now, hit the picture hard. No matter how much it rained though, he could see the smiles of Kevin, Gwen, and himself... But there were no more smiles to be had, only pain and misery. Gwen wanted nothing to do with him anymore and Kevin was.. Ben didn't like to think about it. Closing his eyes he gripped the picture in his hand, wondering where it had all gone wrong. The memories assaulted him, ever fresh in his mind, clear as if they had just happened yesterday.

_Gwen had tried to trap him in a force field to keep him from doing what he had to do.. To keep him from doing what he should have done the moment Kevin had lost control. "I'm not letting you out" she had said, which had just made him sigh. Who did she think she was talking to? He turned to face her and raised the Ultramatrix so she could see it "Yes, you are" he said, twisting the knob on the Ultramatrix and choosing Chromastone "Chromastone!" he shouted, easily abosrbing the energy from Gwen's force field._

_The battle didn't take long, Gwen would defeat an alien so Ben just switched aliens. Finally, out of frustration he had turned into Way big "Sorry Gwen" he muttered as he transformed "But I don't have time for this" using his powers he easily beat Gwen and headed off in search of Kevin, to kill him once and for all._

Ben sat on the ground, ignoring how wet and cold it was "I'm sorry Kevin" he muttered, "Gwen.. If I could've helped him I would" He wished he could make her understand, but not even Max had been able to make her feel better about what had happened that night. "She doesn't understand what it takes to be a true plumber" he muttered, trying to convince himself "She doesn't understand I had to do it.. Kevin was a menace." Despite his best tries though, he still heard Gwen's begging.. and Kevin's voice from before he had been turned into a monster. Closing his eyes he thought back to when Kevin had joined their team, the so called 'Alien Force' and smiled, he would have never imagine that Kevin Levin would join forces with Ben.. Let alone become one of his most trusted allies and friends, the biggest shocker had been the attraction between Gwen and Kevin. Ben sighed, and forced his memories away from the happier times, they hurt him more than the depressing times did.

_Ben was a man on a mission, he had been tearing up the Forever Knights and anyone else who might know Kevin's location. This mission was his most personal yet, and he had no plans to fail "Where is he?" He shouted, as Lodestar, his metallic voice full of rage "Where is Kevin Levin?" he repeated, disgusted when he found no answers. Ben's next target had been __Vulkanus, who had avoided the question repeatedly until Ben had finally accidentally knocked him into a chasm, after he escaped out of his armor of course._

Ben could still remember the look on Gwen's face when she had seen his method of finding Kevin, But it had been a desperate time, then she had showed him her way of curing Kevin..Darkstar.

_Ben readied the Ultramatrix when Darkstar, Micheal Morningstar, had arrived "This is your solution?" he shouted after Gwen had explained it to him "No, if you want to go so low as to work with a criminal in hopes of 'curing' your boyfriend go for it, but if I find him first he's mine" Ben had said before he stormed out of the cave._

"I wonder" he mused softly, "What would have happened if I'd let Gwen go ahead with her plan.. Perhaps it would have worked.. Perhaps he would still be here" he muttered, ripping a blade of the wet grass out of the ground and throwing it over the cliff as he continued to remember the fateful day when everything had changed.

_After storming out of the cave he had continued to interrogate anyone who might know where Kevin was. Finally he heard a rumor, which confirmed his worst fears, Kevin was after Gwen Tennyson. After he left the warehouse where he had found his informant he headed to Gwen's house to try and get a lead on her. When he had gotten there Kevin was already there, trying to absorb Gwen's powers. _

_Ben leaped into action, turning into Echo Echo to weaken Kevin. "Echo Echo" the little white creatures cried, the odd voice echoing from the three he made "Bring it Kevin" he taunted, jumping up and hitting the Ultramatrix symbol to turn into his ultimate form "Ultimate Echo Echo" he cried, using his sonic abilities to weaken Kevin. The battle didn't last long before Kevin was out cold, this was Ben's chance.. His chance to protect the universe from Kevin, and end this once and for all._

"_No!"he heard from behind him and turned around to face Gwen just as he powered down from Ultimate Echo Echo, to Echo Echo. "Go away" he said, turning around and considering what form would be best, finally slapping the Ultramatrix symbol to turn into Wrath "Let me tell you something Gwendolyn Tennyson" Wrath snarled "No one tells Wrath what to do, Kevin is a dangerous creature and Wrath eats dangerous creatures for breakfast!" With that he walked over and picked Kevin up "Let me tell you something Kevin E. Levin!" he cried, punching Kevin as hard as he could "I'm going to put an end to you once and for all._

Ben could still feel the rage he'd felt as Wrath, and the guilt his human side had felt as he'd finished Kevin, they had fought to the death.. With Ben winning just barely, he had survived everything Kevin had managed to throw at him, and dish out more with Wrath. 'I thought it was over when he woke up from Echo's beating' Ben though, looking up at the stars 'I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

_The battle had lasted only ten minutes, neither side giving up, finally Kevin had fallen over from his wounds, dead. Ben powered down as Kevin reverted to normal and Gwen ran over to him, they exchanged final words as Ben ignored the glare Gwen was giving him "I'm Sorry Kevin.. I'm sorry it had to come to this" he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "It's alright" Kevin whispered "If I had been in your position I wouldn't have hesitated.. I would have done what needed to be done" Finally he closed his eyes, and took his last breath._

_Ben turned to walk away "You're just going to leave him here?" she cried "What kind of monster are you!" she asked, her voice shaky as tears poured down her cheeks "Y.. You killed him!" she said forming a bright pink ball of Mana and hurling it at him "You killed Kevin!" she repeated as he dodged the blast "Yes I did, I did what I had to do" he said "And I would do it again"_

That had been the last time he talked to Gwen, and she had never forgiven him. Kevin had died four years ago today, and Ben had turned his attention to his work, Julie had picked Gwen's side and so the only ones he talked to anymore were Max and his plumber trainees, not that he minded. The twenty year old hero picked himself up as the rain stopped and left a flower, like always did, at the small grave Gwen had made for Kevin after the plumbers had cremated his body.

**Note**: I don't know if Plumbers actually cremate bodies, I just did it cause it fit the story, I hope you like the story, it's based off of the season 1 finale of Ultimate Alien. I don't have a problem with Kevin, but I honestly think he should have died in that episode, it would have been an interesting story line, anyway I don't own Ben 10 or anything related, so please read and review!


End file.
